It is known, in particular from document FR 2,922,195 in the same applicant's name, to produce a container comprising a sleeve forming a seal for closing off/freeing the opening of the container. This seal, which is connected to the body of the container and to a ring pivoting relative to that body, is made from a flexible resilient material, and can be deformed by twisting between a twisted state, in which it closes off the opening of the container, and a non-twisted state, in which it frees that opening.
The existing containers are not fully satisfactory regarding their handling or the possibilities they offer for closing off/releasing said opening.
Additionally, the existing containers have the particular drawback that, when the product contained in the container has been poured from the container, product remains present on the outer surface of the membrane formed by the seal in the twisted state thereof.
Document Nr. US 2005/082248 A1 illustrates another known container, of the same type with a twisting seal, and comprising notches for immobilizing the ring in a given angular position.